


That's My Secret

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: Demyx was bored bumming around the castle, but Axel's suggestion to pass the time was even worse than being bored to death. He might be killed to death instead! The things he does for friends...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	That's My Secret

Another day at the castle, another day bored to death. Undeath? Second death? He didn't even wanna think about that. Demyx flopped his limbs out on the couch, whining. "Man, I'm bored!"

Axel say across from him, toying with the dangle on his cloak pull. "Tell me about it. Even getting a nap in isn't doing it for me."

"Engh." And they sat in the Grey Room in silence, no one coming around and neither of them budging.

And then Ax perked up, a devilish grin lighting up his face... Which was gonna be good news or bad news, he never really could tell 'til it was too late. "Y'know what? I got an idea."

"Like, uh," he started, sitting up too. "An awesome idea, or...?" The worry was all over his face, Demyx knew it, but that didn't change a thing for Axel.

"Sure thing! Trust me," he said the least trust-inspiring thing ever, grabbing Demyx by the arm and pulling him through a dark corridor to the rush of warm, dry air and the smell of... was that goats? Sweat? Nothing good.

"The Coliseum?" Demyx questioned, drooping at Axel's side already. "Ah, all they do here is fight." He really wanted to believe Ax had an idea that wasn't that. Somehow.

"Yeah, and winners get munny," he answered, putting one hand on his hip and making a rolling gesture with the other to imply... Something.

"Yeah. Aaaand?" Demyx squinted against the sun and remained doubtful that Axel's idea was really any good.

"Can't go out and have fun without munny, right, Dem?" He draped an arm lazily around Demyx's shoulders, drawing him towards the entrance to the arena. Ugh, there just wasn't any telling Axel no when he got his mind set on something. "C'mon, I wanna see that sitar of yours in action."

* * *

The arena was already not his favorite place, and with Axel and Demyx fighting side by side, now it was even worse. Fire and water clashed into misty humidity, clinging to him like sweat as if the cloak wasn't even there. And Demyx hated that, like a lot. Where'd they even get this many Heartless? Demyx glided across the field on water while Axel zipped around, and their friendship meant they were already pretty good at reading each other's movements before they made 'em. So they were good, but fighting really sucked no matter what. He was tired, damp, and he wanted to go home for snacks and a nap. Ax was having a blast, anyway, flinging those disks around and dodging with a boast. But he was winded too... Maybe he'd finally be tired of this? Demyx reeeaaally hoped so. Then of course one of those big guys showed up, slamming his belly and rushing at Axel outta nowhere.

"Aww, crap," Demyx whined, calling up pillars of water to topple the creature before it hit Axel. Right behind it was Demyx, water in his wake, and he summoned another cluster of pillars beneath the Heartless to finish it off. They were tough, and if Demyx was feeling spent magic-wise, Axel was definitely done.

But hey, he did it! The Heartless faded, not a creepy reminder of his own nonexistence at all. Demyx dropped back on his butt, flopping to lie down in the empty arena with a groan.

Axel started laughing, leaning over to offer a hand up. "Hey, you really had it in you! Nice save." Reluctantly, Demyx took the offered hand, basically letting Axel do most of the work getting him on his feet. Everything was sore, and he had work tomorrow! Ewwww...

"Ugh, don't tell anybody. Especially X-face," he added on in a hurry, waving his hands frantically. Just the thought of Saïx knowing he'd been holding back scared him. Think of the extra work!

"Sure, sure," Axel answered, brushing it off casually and turning back to the door they came from. Demyx was way too happy to follow knowing this nightmare was finally over. "Maybe you'll teach me a thing or two in return, Dem."

"Ennnhhh," he whined, and Axel just laughed again.


End file.
